The invention relates to a packaging machine for producing packs, in particular of the hinge-lid box type, having a rotating folding turret on whose circumference there are arranged a plurality of--approximately--radially directed pockets of U-shaped cross-section, open on the radially outer side for forming a filling opening, for receiving blanks or partially completed packs, the U-shaped folded blanks abutting the pocket side walls with side tabs and lid side tab, said side tabs, on the one hand, and lid side tabs, on the other hand, being delimited from one another by obliquely directed closure edges and lid closure edges, respectively.
The use of hinge-lid boxes or hinge-lid packs as cigarette packs is very common throughout the world. In the case of the internationally accepted configuration of this type of pack, a pivotable lid is arranged on a box part. Narrow side walls of the hinge-lid box comprise two layers, namely, in the region of the box part, an inner side tab and an outer side tab. Analogously to this, lid side walls comprise an inner lid side tab and an outer side tab. The box part and lid are separated off from one another, in the region of the front wall and side walls, by closure edges. The latter run obliquely in the region of the side walls.
The packaging machines for producing such packs are operating more and more with high folding-turret rotational speeds. This results in centrifugal forces acting on the blanks or partially completed packs in the pockets. If the pockets are configured with a U-shaped cross-section and an open radially outer side, there is a risk of the blanks or packs sliding out of the pocket. The problem outlined primarily arises in the case of packaging machines in which the plate-like folding turret is arranged so as to rotate about a vertical axis.